RWBY - Corruption Rising
by Water Knight
Summary: Remnant is on its' knees, for both humans and Faunus alike now live their lives behinds dust powered barriers. It came without warning; Corruption. It came from the depths of the Void to destroy Remnant alongside the Grimm. Follow Yang, Ruby, Summer and their friends on their journey. AU. Small crossovers if you squint.


**Our names won't be remembered if we die like trampled flowers.**

A woman with long red hair and white and black streaks stood against a mass crowd of people fleeing in one direction. A white and red cloak was clasped around her shoulders. This woman's name was Summer. In each hand was a white and red sword. One was white and named Petal. The other was red and named Thorn.

"The Corruption has breached the barrier!" Came a voice from amongst the crowd.

**I refuse to be forgotten, written off as less then worthless.**

The crowds of people began thinning until it was just her standing on the path. Further down, she could see a black substance gathering. From the growing blackness, she saw three Ursas step out. They sniffed the air, letting out a growl. They saw Summer and immediately began running down the path towards her; hell bent on taking her as their prey.

**Scream and cry but none will hear you.**

_*-Flashback. 5 years ago...-*_

_"Ruby?! Yang?!"_

_A full scale evacuation had been ordered on Beacon grounds; which hadn't happened in years. Summer and her two sisters, Yang and Ruby, were mid-way through their second year. A little less than a week ago, news reports of this mysterious black substance began appearing on the Vale News Network. Some archeologist in the Mistral region reported discovering some of the substance seeping out of cracks in the ground. The substance seemed to have a mind of its own and seemed aggressive; trying to launch itself at anyone that got near. The archeologists tried containing it with the supplies on hand but the substance either found a way around it or outright broke through._

_Once the Mistral Military got involved, the public were reassured they were able to contain whatever it was and that scientists from all over Remnant were looking into what it was._

_A few days ago, the black substance was spotted on the outskirts of Vale. The Vale Military assured it wouldn't get into Vale._

_What a great job they did._

_It was now rapidly spreading through Beacon; finding its way into the buildings of Beacon too. The hunters-in-training soon found out that directly fighting it was next to impossible. Summer herself watched a fellow classmate get cornered by the black substance, then swallowed up by it. Summer wasn't sure what exactly happened to him, but she was hoping she didn't have to find out. At the moment, emergency aircraft were flying in to fly the students to safety. Summer could see where the aircraft were landing and letting students board. There was just one problem._

_Summer had lost track of her sisters and their teammates, as well as her own teammates amidst the chaos of evacuation._

**Plead and beg but none will help you.**

_"Oliver! Meki! Rogue!" Summer called her teammates names, hoping to get some response. Nothing. The crowd of students slowly began thinning and Summer had yet to see her teammates, any of Team RWBY, and not even any of Team JNPR. _

_A minute passed, but it felt like an eternity to Summer. Finally, Summer saw her blonde sister run out of a building and turn towards her. In her arms was Summer's youngest sister, Ruby. Yang was carrying Ruby bridal style as she ran along and Ruby seemed to be unconscious. Summer soon realized the black substance was right on Yang's tail. Yang ran right by Summer towards the awaiting aircraft, "We gotta move!"_

_Summer briefly glanced in the direction Yang had come from before sprinting after Yang, managing to keep pace with her, "What happened?! Where are the others?" Summer questioned._

_"Ruby should be okay. She got knocked down and trampled a bit when things started going to shit." Yang didn't sound very happy when she said that, and Summer managed to catch Yang's irises turning a slight tint of red. It took a few moments, but Yang continued, "The others are safe. They got evacuated; but the black stuff got me and Ruby separated."_

_Summer glanced behind her to see the black substance was closing in on them fast, "Damn, that stuff is fast." She muttered. They finally reached the aircraft and quickly boarded safely. Seconds passed, then the aircraft flew up and away; just as the blackness reached them._

_*-End Flashback-*_

Summer stood her ground, watching the Ursas come her way. She would let them come to her; then she would attack. It was important to stay away from the Corruption unless need be. If you get swallowed up by it, it would be a pain in the ass to get out of. Sure, her containment field would protect her… But…

**You no longer live as cattle.**

Summer knew she couldn't take the Corruption that entered the safety of this barrier down by herself, she was just trying to buy the people fleeing time. In order to reclaim this area once the Corruption overtook it, it'd require _quite a bit_ of fire and manpower. The Ursas were nearly upon her now, growling loudly as their claws were poised to strike her. Summer prepared to attempt and parry them.

**Will you rise and join the battle?**

"I got your back Summer!" The familiar voice of Yang Xiao Long shouted, followed by the sound of Ember Celica going off. From the side, three flare-like shots flew at the Ursas. It hit the first one, knocking it into the second Ursa. Summer was only left with one large clawed paw to parry, which she did so easily. She kept the paw of the Ursa from coming down on her by using both Petal and Thorn. When the Ursas' initial strike didn't work, Summer felt the Ursa increase it's strength down on her. Meanwhile, Yang had come from a branch off in the path. Her gauntlets were deployed as she sized up the two Ursas she ended up distracting from Summer. Both of them set their sights on the blonde young woman, bearing their teeth as they quickly got back to their feet (or in this case paws) and charged at Yang. Yang grinned, sprinting forward to meet the Ursas in their charge. She fired once behind her to speed up herself up.

Summer was managing to keep the Ursas' paw from coming down on her. She saw the Ursa raised it's other paw, seconds away from swiping at Summer from the side with it's claw.

**There are beings that live off of fears,**

**And their words are like knives**

**As they play with our lives.**

Summer instinctively quickly back stepped, letting the paw of the Ursa from above come down upon the ground and the side swipe from it miss. It was now on it's all fours. As soon as the paw of the Ursa hit the ground, she sprinted at it, going on the offensive.

**They'll try to control you as if they own you.**

**Will you let them steal your freedom?**

Summer leapt upon it before it had a chance to do anything. She quickly brought Petal down upon the Ursas' head, then brought Thorn down upon the back of it's neck. Petal hit the boney white plating of the Ursas' head, not doing much damage. However, she felt Thorn dig into the back of the Ursas' neck. The Ursa roared in pain, attempting to rear up in an attempt to get Summer away. In response, Summer dug her heels into the dirt to keep the Ursa from lifting her off the ground, pulling the hilt of Thorn towards her. The roar of the Ursa was silenced as with one big heave, Summer managed to decapitate the Ursa.

**Channel the anger swelling inside you.**

The first Ursa in the charge raised it's paw to strike Yang as it approached her. Yang still kept her grin, ducking under the swipe. She uppercut the belly of the Ursa, firing her gauntlet as she did so.

**Fighting the boundary 'till you break through!**

Yang quickly cocked her other arm back, giving the dazed Ursa a punch that knocked it back. Before Yang could try and focus on the other Ursa that had charged her, in the corner of her eye she saw a claw swipe at her. Next thing Yang knew she was knocked back a bit by the Ursas' swipe, but still remained on her feet.

**Deep in your soul there's no hesitation.**

**So make yourself the one they all fear.**

The Ursa charged her once more, spurring Yang to fire off multiple shots at it. The shots were like small flare explosions and due to how many Yang was letting off upon the Ursa it wasn't long before it dropped down dead.

Yang grinned at her handiwork, reloading Ember Celica with fresh shells. Yang looked around for her older sister, spotting her fighting off the Ursa she had sent flying back. Yang knew Summer could handle the Ursa perfectly fine by herself, but why miss the chance to do a bit of ass-kicking?

**There is a wild fire inside you,**

**Burning desire you can't extinguish.**

Yang charged towards the Ursa to help Summer kill it. At the moment, Summer wasn't doing very much damage. She was mainly dodging whatever the Ursa threw at her. Yang took this as the perfect opportunity to get it when it least expected. Yang was quickly upon it, giving it a hard punch to the side. This sent it back a bit, but didn't seem to slow it down as it was soon upon them once more.

**Your crimson arrow rips through the twilight.**

Yang smirked as it tried to go for her. She stood her ground, cocking her arm back, prepared to give it a head-on punch.

**This is the moment for war.**

Right before the Ursa was within punching range, the Ursa suddenly fell down dead. Yang blinked, seeing Petal embedded within the side of the Ursa. Summer casually went up, pulling her Petal out from the side of the corpse of the Ursa.

"I could've taken it." Yang said, undeploying Ember Celica.

"Right." Summer mumbled, sheathing Petal and Thorn. Yang looked towards where the Ursa had come from. She still saw the Corruption farther down the path. It was like it was just sitting there… Waiting.

Well, at least it was.

Now it was rushing towards Summer and Yang. It was as fast as water rushing downhill. "It's time we go." Summer said, looking where Yang was. "I'm sure everyone has evacuated by now."

"Well… At least it was fun, right?" Yang asked, flashing Summer a grin. Summer shook her head, turning and beginning to run down the path in the opposite direction of the oncoming Corruption. Yang gave the Corruption one last glance before following Summer.

* * *

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, faunus and humans, what you just read was the prologue to a possible series being attempted by me and my co-writin' friend, Weiss Rose Schnee. As you can see, this is a heavy AU. Summer isn't dead, is (currently) 23 along with everyone else (minus Ruby) and is Ruby and Yang's sister. There are concepts borrowed from Attack On Titan, as well as a minor concept taken from Beyond Two Souls. Who knows, there might be more little borrowed aspects later on. This isn't enough to be a crossover in my opinion though. We're both glad to continue this, it just depends if you, as the reader, want to read it. If we get enough people giving us the a-go to continue this, we'll write up the next chappy. So, leave a review! Feedback is welcome, ideas and suggestions are open too. Waters Knight out.**


End file.
